Paris : City of Love
by ForeverAReaderAWriter
Summary: (Inspired by the Chainsmoker's New York City) Paris is the City of Love, but it is also the City of Hearbreak. On Valentine's Day Adrien asks to speak to Kagami alone in the park, only for Marinette to stumble upon them... The chain of events that follows leads to heartache all around as everyone tries to deal with the fallout (3 Shot)
1. Chapter 1 : A Snake in the Garden

**A/N : So anyone who has read some of my recent stories, I said I was on an angst and hurt/comfort kick but after posting A Cat's Envy I found it was more drama than hurt. So have some real hurt/comfort my lovely readers. :3 this was one of my first ideas but I just was never in the _right_ mood to write it. If you know what I mean. Anyway I love how this turned out and so I hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kagami?" Adrien called as he caught the girl leaving from fencing class.

The blue haired girl turned to face him, curious at what Adrien wanted.

She could tell all practice that something was on his mind, it was much easier for her to win a few more rounds than she usually could.

She gave him a smile regardless, happy that he could possibly sharing his thoughts with her.

"Yes?" she replied as she tucked her helmet under her arm.

"Er, would you be able to spare some time right now to come with me to the park? I kind of wanted to talk," Adrien asked, shifting his weight nervously.

Kagami's smile broadened. She enjoyed the blond's company.

"Of course, just let me tell my driver."

She turned back to her car and knocked on the passenger window instead of climbing into the red vehicle.

The window rolled down and Kagami quickly informed her driver of her new plans. He merely nodded, pleased that his charge was spending time with a friend.

Kagami gracefully sank onto the bench beside Adrien, angling her body to face him as he clasped hands - which rested between his knees.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kagami probed, unperturbed by the calm silence they'd been sitting in for about. Oh five minutes, Adrien lost in thought.

On the walk they'd made small talk as per usual, never really needing to fill in the gaps with words.

Kagami noticed Adrien's cheeks flush slightly with color. She cocked her head slightly as she realized what was going on.

"Oh so this is about Marinette," she teased, enjoying the way the blond's blush deepened.

"Yes! No. I mean - ugh - I just wanted advice!" Adrien exclaimed as he uncharacteristically stumbled over his words.

Kagami quirked a brow.

This must be serious. Adrien was generally very composed.

"I will try to help you to the best of my abilities," Kagami said sincerely.

Adrien smiled then his face fell, bothering Kagami.

She didn't like to see her friends upset.

"I meant to give her something today... because you know it's Valentine's day and - I - I chickened out," Adrien admitted, wringing his hands self consciously.

Kagami pursed her lips.

She'd seen Marinette chicken out of giving Adrien the gift she'd made him as well.

Alya had been right when she said they were almost hopeless.

The corner of the girl's lips turned up.

 _Almost_.

"Oh Adrien why didn't you give it to her?" Kagami questioned.

Adrien's gaze dropped to the ground.

"I was about to... she was by the lockers talking with Alya... and then," Adrien took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he relived the moment," Then I realized that she probably had her own chocolates. I didn't want to insult her... or look stupid."

Kagami sighed.

"It's the thought that counts, I'm sure Marinette would've been happy with anything you gave her!" Kagami said, "It's not too late!"

Adrien gave her a wry smile.

"Well... the advice I wanted was... how to ask a girl out," Adrien laughed nervously.

Kagmi's eyes widened and her lips parted in surprise.

Adrien had really _really_ realized his feelings for Marinette.

 _Finally,_ she thought.

"Oh Adrien, I don't think I can help you with that. I'm not very experienced in these things," Kagami replied, "but I think you should just be yourself, and tell her how you feel."

Adrien nodded thoughtfully, happy to have encouragement.

He had asked Kagami because he didn't want Nino or Alya to accidentally spill to Marinette.

He wanted to surprise her.

And though he had assumed Kagami had as much experience in the realm of dating as he did, he had wanted her advice.

Nino and Alya had an almost over the top way of doing things.

Normally Adrien wouldn't need any help, his practice with flirting as Chat Noir and the preparations he had made when he'd almost confessed to Ladybug.

But when Adrien had realized his crush on Marinette, he'd become nervous and their roles had suddenly reversed. Adrien was better than Marinette had been, but he still stuttered a tad and felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach around her.

His newfound awkwardness for his new feelings were what he needed the support for.

Adrien the Anxious didn't know how to pursue a girl who was so beautiful she didn't even know. Who was so talented, modest and proud all at the same time it blew his mind.

Marinette, the girl he'd always called Princess without realizing the implications. The one he used to take for granted as he day dreamed of Ladybug.

And then slowly but surely it was like waking up from a dream only to see something you never knew you wanted.

A new dream.

That's what Marinette was.

Everyone could see it apparently. Alya, Nino, their classmates, strangers and even their parents! Gabriel included!

Adrien took a deep breath and flashed a warm smile at his fencing friend.

"Thanks Kagami, I don't know what I'd do without you," he remarked.

Kagami giggled and smiled as she reached over to put a hand on his arm.

"Good luck," she whispered as she tilted her head and beamed at him.

THUD!

Adrien and Kagami's heads snapped up at the sound.

Adrien first spied a bag of something on the ground. The plastic baggy was pink and covered in hearts, it didn't look cheap but elegant, a satin ribbon binding it.

Next he saw the familiar feet standing beside the bag.

Adrien's gaze moved up until his eyes met wide bluebell ones.

Marinette was standing a few feet away from them, mouth frozen in an "O" shape, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

Kagami jumped back from Adrien as if scalded, breaking the spell that had kept Marinette in place.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Marinette murmured as she looked at the ground, bangs covering her eyes.

"Marinette wait!" Kagami began.

"It's not what it looks like!" Adrien said at the same time.

Said girl turned on her heels and ran.

Kagami leapt off the bench and started running after her.

Adrien blinked, before groaning loudly.

He was such an idiot.

Marinette probably thought... that him and Kagami...

Adrien's eyes moved back to the bag on the ground.

He got up and walked over to it, kneeling as his fingers plucked the bag off the undeserving earth.

He tugged at the red ribbon and held it in his hand while he examined the contents of the bag.

The fall to the ground had not been kind.

Crushed and broken pieces of chocolate chip cookies and macaroons were strewn about making Adrien squeeze his eyes shut.

It was probably representative of the current state of the girl's heart.

 _Marinette._

Adrien cradled the bag to his chest momentarily before he began retying the ribbon to secure it.

Footsteps made him look up.

He had hoped to find Marinette and was definitely kind of disappointed to see a panting Kagami who was doubled over and out of breath.

"She - huff - runs - huff -fast!" Kagami managed to say.

Adrien put a hand to his face.

"What am I going to do!" He cried.

This was a nightmare. A terrible terrible nightmare.

"Go talk to her!" Kagami said firmly as she tugged Adrien to his feet by his arm.

Kagami was now less gentle and much more agressive, like when he'd first met her.

She was pushing Adrien into the direction Marinette and her had gone running.

"Go!" She yelled.

A hard push made Adrien stumble.

The message began to sink in after that and soon Adrien was running full tilt, bag of baked goods still in one hand.

Kagami collapsed back onto the bench, hunched over as her hands scrubbed her face.

This wasn't what she'd wanted.

She'd just ruined things for two of her best friends.

Not to mention that Alya was sure to kill her.

 _I'm a snake in their garden,_ Kagami thought as tears streamed down her face.

 _I ruined everything._

* * *

BANG

Adrien cringed as the door was slammed shut on him.

Marinette had not gone running home to the bakery like he'd originally thought as he'd retraced the path Marinette took.

No.

She'd gone straight to the Lion's Den.

And Alya was one hell of a Momma.

Adrien's mind rewound to the harsh words Alya had said to him.

"I don't know what you did to her and I don't have to know because all I know is that you _hurt_ her," Alya snapped, "There is no way I'm going to let you see her right now and honestly you need to make yourself scarce because she's not the only one who doesn't want to see you right now!"

Adrien had never seen Alya so furious, and while he knew she had every right to be, he really needed to see Marinette.

Even though Alya was terrifying right now and any other guy would back down, Adrien refused.

He had to clear things up with Marinette.

"Alya please," Adrien begged. He was ready to get on his knees if he had to.

The redhead shook her head.

"You have some nerve Agreste. That girl is my best friend. She's amazing, and you don't deserve her," Alya hissed.

And that was when she'd slammed the door on his face.

 _I know_ , Adrien thought bitterly.

As Adrien backed away from the house he could see Marinette's silhouette in Alya's window. Her back was to him but he could tell she was hurting.

She was hugging herself as if cold, muscles tense and trembling, body seemingly curling in on itself.

Adrien felt his heart break.

He'd done that to his Princess. She was hurting because of him.

Adrien's hands fisted against his chest as he vowed to make things right with her.

Hmm, Adrien's mind wandered back to his nickname for Marinette.

 _Princess._

Adrien smirked.

If Adrien Agreste couldn't see Marinette, then Chat Noir _would_ see his Princess.

* * *

Adrien wasn't ashamed to say he had immediately returned to the streets of Paris after briefly going home to insure his Father wouldn't think he'd run away again.

That was the _last_ thing he needed.

He also wasn't ashamed to admit he was lurking outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

His entire body was was rigid as he crouched down just above her balcony.

He could hardly even hear her move around in her room.

And yet...

Yet he was somehow being punished because he could _hear_ her.

He could hear every sob that escaped her lips and every cry that clawed its way out of her.

It cut straight through him, slicing his heart into little pieces and making his blood run cold.

All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her how much he loved her.

He wanted to kneel before her and kiss the back of her hand while he told her how beautiful and amazing she was.

His claws dug into the roof he was perched on.

He couldn't do that.

Chat Noir could comfort Marinette, but he couldn't try to make amends for Adrien Agreste.

Adrien felt like a knife was in his gut, twisting with pain that he could feel from Marinette, it was as if they were connected.

Finally he sighed as her sobs turned into sniffles and then silence.

Adrien had assumed that she'd fallen asleep when he heard the trap door fly open.

Adrien saw Marinette's back, her posture similar to when he'd seen her in Alya's window.

Her pain was evident though he hadn't even seen her face yet.

"I know you're there," her voice said softly.

Chat stiffened.

She was good.

Even though she was a mess she could still sense him.

If it were any other time Adrien would chuckle and joke that they were made for each other.

Now.

Now he wasn't sure what to do.

He hadn't come here with a plan. Which was stupid on his part. But.

He just... Had to be close to her.

He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding since she'd come out.

He then slid off the roof and perched onto the railing beside her.

He cursed himself for his weakness as he found himself unable to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what," Marinette asked.

Her voice was calm as if she hadn't been crying her eyes out moments ago.

"That you're hurting," Adrien replied simply.

"Do you know what it's like to love somebody?" Marinette murmured.

"I do."

"Oh but the way I loved him."

Adrien felt his soul collapse.

 _Loved?_

He knew she had a crush on him. After he'd realized he was in love with Marinette it was pretty easy to figure out. All the signs were there...

But love?

Had she really loved him?

"Chat, have you ever known exactly what you wanted... and yet... know you can never truly have it," Marinette continued, her voice still calm and steady, "Well I was stupid. Stupid to ever think I'd ever be good enough for him. That he'd ever want me. And today just confirmed that."

Adrien winced as her voice cracked at the end.

The calm tone had now suddenly turned bitter.

"The love of my life, in the arms of another," Marinette laughed darkly, "I lost what I never even got to have a taste of in the first place."

Marinette collapsed against the railing, tears rolling down her face as Adrien sidled up beside her on the balcony and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so selfish! I should be happy for him because Kagami is everything I'm not! She's perfect for him, she's a great girl!" Marinette cried, her voice slightly muffled by Chat's chest.

 _Exactly, she's everything you_ _aren't_ _,_ Adrien thought to himself.

"Princess, it's okay, this is a normal reaction to have," Chat murmured soothingly as he stroked her head, "It doesn't make you selfish or awful. You're hurting and you're entitled to feel the way you do."

Marinette snuggled deeper against him as Adrien tightened his grip around her.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, dying ever second he couldn't reveal himself to her and tell her that everything was a misunderstanding.

When she finally pushed him away, the streaks on her face were dry, her face oddly blank.

"I need to move on," she said quietly as she hugged herself.

Adrien's jaw dropped.

He was horrified.

 _No._

He refused to lose her.

But what could he say?

It was not Chat Noir's place.

Adrien's hands fisted by his side in frustration.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Marinette stated, "I should be going to bed. I have school tomorrow."

She gave him a small sad smile as she stepped even further away from him.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly as she returned to her room, closing the trap door soundlessly behind her.

When Adrien had gone home he had been like a ghost as he wandered the city.

Soundless and soulless, his heart shattered into pieces.

* * *

The next day was when Adrien realized just how serious the situation was.

He planned on getting Marinette alone to explain thing to her.

And then it happened.

He tapped her on the shoulder, receiving a dirty look from Alya as Marinette turned to look at him.

Adrien's eyes widened.

Her usually expressive and warm bluebell eyes were now cold and guarded, her mouth set in a firm grim line.

Adrien could only gape at her, unable to follow through with his original plan.

With one expression all his hopes were dashed.

That look told him everything he needed to know.

He had lost her...

Marinette didn't even pardon herself as she brushed by him, making sure her shoulder didn't touch him.

Alya followed her shortly after, actually looking at Adrien with pity as she took in the devastated expression on his face.

Adrien collapsed to the floor and banged a fist to the tile.

 _No._


	2. Chapter 2 : Green Eyed Monster

**A/N : To the guest who asked about Kagami, Kagami didn't get to Marinette fast enough. By the following day when she saw her at school, Marinette just brushed the whole thing off and forgave her with a fake smile, dismissing it. Even though Kagame might've said "misunderstanding" Marinette didn't really hear it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nino sat beside Adrien on the bench in the park as they ate their lunch together in silence.

Nino glanced at the disheveled blond and frowned.

Adrien looked terrible. But it wasn't quite new or surprising.

He'd had the dark circles under his eyes since the day Marinette had started shunning him.

And the same day he'd acquired the bags, he also stopped combing his hair. The blond locks tangled in a messy mop.

Even Alya didn't have the heart to antagonize Adrien, though as Marinette's best friend she probably felt as if she had every right.

Marinette personally wanted nothing to do with Adrien. To be fair Nino could understand.

She'd felt like a fool, thinking Adrien was coming around because he had recently started acting shy. Like she did.

And then she'd been about to declare her love in a typical Marinette fashion - with baked goods on a special occasion - only to find what looked like Adrien and Kagami about to embrace.

Nino had been furious at first, thinking Adrien had lied to him when he had said he'd fallen for Marinette.

But after seeing Adrien the following day... he'd gently asked for the model's side of the story.

Nino sighed.

It seemed like every time the pair took a step forward, they stumbled a few steps back.

It was really all a misunderstanding and though Alya knew that now, Marinette was bent on moving on from Adrien.

Even Alya couldn't convince her otherwise.

They were both in awkward situations, Alya and Nino knew that Adrien should be the one to talk to Marinette.

And yet there was a wall between them now.

Adrien seemed content to sulk, though to be fair the boy looked like he'd had his heart ripped from his chest and like he was still trying to process what just happened.

Marinette...

Well Marinette seemed happy to pretend Adrien didn't exist and that they never had nor do they currently have any kind of relationship what so ever. Friendship included.

A loud giggle caught Nino's attention, making the DJ look back to the sight he knew he would find.

Marinette, sitting on a picnic blanket with Luka Couffaine.

Honestly Juleka's brother had picked a horrible time to return, a few days after Adrien and Marinette's initial fallout.

Even Nino wasn't sure what Luka's feelings were towards the young fashion designer now.

They'd always been close but time changed things...

Right now he looked as if he was trying to pick up the pieces the misunderstanding had left Marinette's heart in and glue them back together.

Nino studied Adrien who was watching the couple silently. His face a mask of resigned blankness.

The model's skills hiding his true feelings.

Regardless Nino could tell he was in pain.

"You're a glutton for punishment," Nino remarked.

Adrien didn't even bat an eye at the comment.

"It's not like I don't deserve it," Adrien countered.

Nino shook his head in frustration.

"Adrien, it was a misunderstanding, no need to punish yourself."

"If I loved her, I'd let her go."

Nino smacked the side of Adrien's head, receiving a scowl as the blond rubbed the spot and made eye contact.

Nino grinned happy to get some emotion out of his friend.

"Ow!" Adrien exclaimed, glaring at the DJ.

"Stop with that twilight crap. We all know Love is as selfish as it is selfless," Nino scolded, "Besides, as great as a guy Luka is, I know for a fact that you would make Mari much happier."

Adrien nodded numbly.

Nino looked at his phone and cursed.

"We've got to get to class man," he urged.

"You can go," Adrien mumbled.

Nino shook his head.

"Don't just let her go," Nino said as he slipped on his backpack, "Fight for her!"

Nino patted Adrien on the shoulder as he headed back to the school.

Adrien looked down.

Nino was right of course, he should be fighting for Marinette even if she didn't want him.

How could he say he loved her otherwise if he just let her go?

Maybe it _was_ selfish.

But Adrien knew he loved Marinette.

He loved everything about her in a way his infatuation with Ladybug hadn't been able to compete with.

The feelings he developed were sincere and true, developing slowly over time rather than some rose rimmed "love" at first sight.

Adrien decided that after his photo shoot in the park that evening, he'd go and deliver a letter to Marinette that explained everything.

The blond got up and hurried to catch Nino, casting one last glance at Marinette before he was too far away.

Nino was pleased to see Adrien in slightly higher spirits than five minutes ago.

* * *

Adrien considered himself lucky that this shoot had a brooding troubled teenager theme because Adrien was definitely sullen and withdrawn.

He was nervous too, mind wandering to the letter in his bag while the photographer cried "Perfect!"

He wrote it during class, trying to cover all the bases and more.

Start off by saying everything was a misunderstanding. Check.

Tell her what really happened. Check.

Write a paragraph about how she hung the sun in the sky in his life everyday. Check.

Shyly and awkwardly ask her out as if he didn't just break her heart which really wasn't his fault. Double check.

Add in a few sentences in case she didn't reciprocate his feelings.

Adrien cringed, he really didn't want to think about that one, nor did he acknowledge it in the letter.

He was walking through the park when his ears perked, heightened senses recognizing the giggle and then identifying the two voices that followed.

He thought back to Nino's earlier words.

Yes he was indeeed a glutton for punishment.

He was quite certain one day his bad habits would kill him. Because honestly how healthy is it for him to be using the powers he was gifted with to watch the girl he was in love with be with another?

Seeing Marinette with Luka left a bitter taste in Adrien's mouth.

Like Marinette had said the other night...

Everything he knew he wanted, and yet he couldn't have it.

Especially now. Especially with Luka in the picture.

Adrien tried to dismiss the red tinging his vision but when he saw Luka and Marinette strolling in the other side of the park arm and arm, he swayed on the balls of his feet.

He was torn between running away to stop tormenting himself and asserting himself so Luka knew to back off.

The latter was a bad idea with Marinette there.

Adrien was rooted in place as Luka stopped them on their walk

The boy was gazing down lovingly at Marinette who had a slight blush in her cheeks.

Adrien's gut twisted.

 _No_.

Luka cupped Marinette's cheek with one hand, using his thumb to brush the skin near the corner of her mouth.

Adrien shut his eyes tightly and turned away from the scene.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He ran.

Marinette must've noticed him because he could hear her voice trailing after him.

The quietest of words brought to him on the wind.

"Adrien?" she had whispered questioningly.

* * *

Adrien found himself repeating his routine from _that_ night.

He returned home to have dinner and let Gabriel know he didn't have to worry about searching for his son, then snuck out as Chat Noir.

Adrien found himself on a rooftop with a good view of the Eiffel Tower.

His legs were tossed over the edge of the roof while he stared at the letter in his hands, shoulders slumped in defeat.

He was so pathetic.

A light noise alerted him to another's presence on the roof.

"Are you okay?" Ladybug asked, as if recognizing the heartbroken look on his face.

"No." Chat said simply.

Silence as Chat felt his Lady move to sit beside him.

She stared up at the moon, giving Chat his privacy instead of looking at the letter he held in his hands.

Adrien was thoughtful for a moment before he spoke, letting out a bitter laugh.

"It's ironic. I love her the way she _loved_ me, and now she's with another, all because of some big misunderstanding!" he exclaimed, one hand waving in the air expressively as the other tightly clutched the piece of paper.

Ladybug closed her eyes.

"Paris may be the city of love, but it's also the city of heartbreak," she mused, her voice full of melancholy.

Ladybug glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

He looked as if somebody had died.

"I've been praying for my own salvation, praying for 'the city of love' to go easy on my heart, but tonight I'll pray for you," she murmured.

Adrien's body was still tense as the silence dragged on.

His Lady was hurting too huh?

Being teenagers was hard.

Love was hard.

"I lost my Princess," Adrien admitted, the moment of vulnerability making his words spill out.

Ladybug perked in surprise.

"What?" She asked as she blinked at him, giving him a weird look.

Adrien swallowed.

Ladybug knew Marinette but he trusted her. Trusted her not to say anything, even if she did realize who he was talking about.

"She was this girl, this girl who was always right in front of me... and I never saw her until recently," Adrien admitted as he hung his head in shame, "I was like the blind man dreaming about the moon only to be floored by the sun that was there everyday when I could finally see it."

Ladybug's gaze softened as she turned her head to look at him.

Still she said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

Adrien took a deep breath, his body trembling with emotion.

"I thought because I knew she had feelings for me I could take my time with how I choose to pursue her... I bought her a gift but chickened out, feeling like my gift was inadequate... feeling like I was inadequate..."

"I know how you feel," Ladybug muttered under her breath.

Even though Adrien heard her he continued, certain she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"Then I asked a friend about how I should ask her out, and then my Princess kind of found us... it must've looked terrible to her," Adrien's hands clenched into fists, "but it wasn't what she thought it was! And by the time I was ready to explain it... she moved on or maybe she was done with me..."

"Chat..." Ladybug murmured soothingly, putting an arm over her as he leaned into her.

"I lost my Princess," he sobbed, the tears he didn't realize he was leaking now flowing freely.

Ladybug wrapped her other arm around him as she cradled her partner to her chest.

He looked so small and vulnerable.

He was not his usual self, fo full of confidence and an easygoing happiness.

Ladybug pursed her lips.

Chat called Marinette Princess but he could call a lot of girls Princess right?

He couldn't be Adrien...

Marinette wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but she wrapped herself around him, trying to shield him from the cold breeze as she stroked his blond locks soothingly.

When his breathing evened out she'd wondered if he'd fallen asleep but he soon pushed himself away from her embrace, standing up, back to her.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Marinette rose as well, ready to bid him goodbye.

"I better get going," he said, "Here... I don't need it anymore."

Chat whirled around and shoved the piece of paper against her.

She barely had time to grasp the letter when he took off.

His movements were graceful as per usual, but there was something lonely and desperate about them tonight.

It was so very evident.

Whoever broke his heart had broken it thoroughly.

Stepped on the already shattered pieces and dug their heel into it.

Marinette glanced at the letter and resumed her former position, legs swinging off the roof of the building, the Eiffel a backdrop in the distance.

Her eyes widened as she read who the letter was addressed to.

Herself.

And it was signed by Adrien...

Which meant Chat was Adrien...

And Adrien. Chat. Adrien. Fell for her civilian side.

Clumsy, stuttering, plain Marinette.

Marinette laughed like a crazy person.

They broke each other's hearts.

And both times were simply misunderstandings.

He'd fallen for her twice.

Just like how if Adrien Agreste had never existed she would've given Chat a chance.

Oh fate was funny.

Marinette smiled softly.

Maybe there was still hope for them after all.


	3. Chapter 3 : East of Eden

Adrien had just returned home - happy to have the weekend to sulk and not see Luka and Marinette together - when a knock on the window startled him.

He jumped out of bed, eyes widening as he saw Ladybug shyly wave at him.

He opened the window and they awkwardly stood there for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"I had to make sure you were okay Kitty," Ladybug murmured.

Adrien winced. She knew his identity? How?

"You signed your letter," she explained as he realized he had voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Wow I'm an idiot," he muttered, running his hand through his hair.

Ladybug giggled as she gave him a comforting hug.

"No I'm the idiot," she said, her voice low and sad.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She murmured.

Adrien pulled back and looked at her, eyes large and watery like she could cry at any minute.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, confused by what was going on.

"For jumping to conclusions... I shouldn't have assumed - what I saw in the park," Ladybug squirmed, struggling with her words as Adrien just looked at her.

The meaning slowly sinking in.

His swore his heart stopped beating for a moment as he said her name.

"Marinette?"

Ladybug nodded.

"Spots off," she whispered, a glow enveloping her in light as Marinette soon stood in place of his partner.

Adrien's jaw dropped.

"I... I don't know what to say."

Marinette looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Say you forgive me... please," she begged, "I'm so so sorry for hurting you, I would never want you to feel the way I felt."

Tears leaked from her eyes and Adrien could help but pull her close like _that_ night.

"What about Luka?" He questioned softly.

Marinette laughed into his chest, surprising the blond.

He could see her shake her head but refused to release her from his hold.

"Luka was just wiping some crumbs from my face," Marinette explained, her voice slightly muffled by his chest, "We've always just been friends, he's only been spending so much time with me because he's been trying to make me feel better. That's all."

Adrien wanted to jump for joy. She was his!

At least he thought so...

"Does that mean... you forgive me?" He asked hesitantly.

This time Marinette did pull back a little to look at him, raising a brow sassily.

"What are you talking about! Of course I forgive you, you should be forgiving me, this whole thing was my fault!" She said.

Adrien chuckled.

After seeing how _easy_ it was to mistake something for what it wasn't... he didn't blame her.

Feelings weren't always logical and were prone to sensitivity.

"Only if you forgive me," he teased.

Marinette took a step back from him, eying him in a way that made him shiver.

"Well I did have my heart set on giving this guy a chance," she mused, making Adrien frown.

Was it Nathaniel?

"You know Chat Noir is really something, he's handsome, funny, loyal and protects me without hesitation," Marinette purred, "I think he likes me too."

She winked at the last part making Adrien laugh.

The sound absolutely thrilled her.

She took a step closer to him, resting a hand on his chest.

"I'm serious. Chat Noir... well I would've been with him if Adrien Agreste hadn't given me an umbrella in the rain," she murmured, resting her head against the soft fabric of his shirt, listening to his heart beat.

Adrien's arms wrapped around her again.

"Are you saying the reason we weren't together sooner was because of us?" He said, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Isn't that always the case?" Marinette mused as Adrien laid his head atop of hers.

"Not anymore," he whispered.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Thanks for reading! Tomorrow will be a more humorous oneshot ;) and Monday will be a new story and new chapter for _Animals._**


End file.
